This invention relates to both free-standing modular wall systems and to slat-wall systems, and more particularly relates to novel integrated forms of such wall systems. More particularly, this invention relates to free-standing, self-supporting walls or panels, and especially to such walls or panels as are made from a plurality of assembled individual slats. Still more particularly, and in a particular preferred embodiment, the invention relates to free-standing, modular wall systems of the type just noted which utilize the profiled sheet metal slats and elongated slat hanger and support members which are the subject of prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,295, issued Oct. 9, 1990 entitled "METAL SLAT AND WALL SYSTEM UTILIZING SAME." This prior patent is principally addressed to a slat-wall system which utilizes a plurality of elongated metal slats of particular profiled cross section which are disposed generally horizontally and mounted upon orthoginally disposed support hanger strips that are vertically aligned and secured to a pre-existing fixed wall structure, or at least to pre-existing fixed vertical supports for a wall, such as the upright studs used in conventional building structures or the like.
According to present practices, retailers and other such sellers of goods frequently use display walls, upon which various supports, shelves, etc. may be secured, to display articles of merchandise which are for sale. Typically, such walls are secured to the existing fixed interior walls, either around the perimeter or across desired parts of the building interior. Also, merchants frequently use free-standing, modular space-divider walls of considerably shorter length and often of only moderate height, for displaying merchandise or advertising, etc., and for guiding the flow of traffic, as well as other purposes. Sometimes, these free-standing, modular walls are referred to as "gondolas", and are readily movable, either by sliding or upon rollers or wheels. Usually, such structures are of relatively simple construction, having feet elements of a size and shape as to support a relatively simple planar upper extremity, which may for example merely consist of a sheet of desired material, for example, peg board, "hardboard" or the like. Typically, the aforementioned fixed walls are structurally integrated with the building and not readily modified. Conversely, the movable "gondola" walls are typically of relatively insubstantial construction and, while movable, not capable of supporting any substantial weight and not readily subject to modification. In most cases, and except for metal slat-wall systems such as those referred to above in connection with prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,295, both the fixed and the movable type of presently used display/divider walls systems lack strength, are subject to being marred or damaged readily, and most importantly are readily combustible, thus presenting fire hazard considerations